1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus filter and a plasma display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel for displaying images using plasma discharge and a display apparatus filter disposed on the front surface of the plasma display panel.
A plasma display panel generally comprises a front panel and a rear panel. Barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel define unit discharge cells. Each of the unit discharge cells is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a Ne—He gas mixture and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of unit discharge cells constitute a single pixel. For example, a red cell, a green cell, and a blue cell are gathered to constitute a pixel.
When a high frequency voltage is applied to the unit discharge cells to generate a discharge, the discharged inert gas radiates vacuum ultraviolet rays. These ultraviolet rays excite phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to display images.
At this time, a filter with prescribed functions is arranged on the front surface of the display panel to further improve the quality of images. This filter has been studied continuously.